Une carte myterieuse
by Meimi1
Summary: Et si une carte faisait tomber amoureuse Sakura de Shaoran?


**Fanfic3 **

Cette fanfic se passe vers la fin de la seconde saison,mais il est souhaitable que vous imaginiez les personnages un peu plus agés,disons 14 ans au moins.

Une carte mysterieuse

C'est une lumineuse matinée de printemps. K_Sakura,reveille toiiiiiii!!Eh bien?T'as pas entendu???Il fait une heure que je t'appelle!_ 

Sakura ouvre paresseusement les yeux.Non,elle ne réussit pas vraiment à se lever.Alors Kéro la saisit par le pijama et pousse ._Allons,depeche toi un peu!!Il est dejà 8 h moins un quart!_

S_AAAAAAh!_

A' ces mots Sakura se reveille tout à coup,s'habille plus vite qu'elle peut et descend les escaliers comme la foudre.

S_Bonjour,Touya!_

T_Bonjour,petit monstre....^^En retard comme d'habitude^^;;;_

S_GRRRRR!!!Je ne suis pas un monstre!_

T_Si si..._Il baisse la voix et il se fait serieux._Il y a une nouvelle...C'est mieux si tu vas t'asseoir._

S_Hein?_

Sakura s'apercoit que son père est là.Bizarre ,il ne devait pas etre dejà au travail?Et,deuxième surprise,la mère de Tomoyo est là elle aussi.Ca elle ne l'attendait vraiment pas.Pourquoi est elle là?

Père_Sakura,mon enfant_dit il théatralement_il fait beaucoup de temps que je voulais t'avouer une chose.Tu connais bien Sonomi et combien elle m'est chère .Eh bien,ça peut te sembler un peu impoli de ma part mais je préfère la sincerité.Elle est ma femme depuis longtemps et je veut me marier avec elle le plus tot possible.Ca me deplait de t'avoir dit tout ça...comme ça...tout à coup,mais je ne pouvais plus te cacher la verité.Je sais bien que tu me comprendras._

Sakura reste de pierre.Certainement,elle avait supçonné qu'il s'etait passé quelque chose entre son père et Sonomi,elle est une femme si gentille aussi...mais!de cette façon!Jamais,JAMAIS elle aurait imaginé que son père lui aurait dit tout ça...le matin,sans l'avertir,comme s'il devait lui parler d'une chose quelconque.... si precipitemment!!Quelle hate de lui parler!Son père devait avoir bien bu ....

S_Excusez-moi,mais il est très tard.Je dois aller._Elle s'en va en claquant la porte,la tete baisséé.

**SBAMM!**

P_Elle se calmera,tu verras ma cherie._

Sakura prend ses roller et se dirige à toute vitesse vers l'ecole,mais la tete lui semble eclater de douleur.Elle n'y comprend plus rien.Tout est illogique et absurd..Ellle est tellement plongée dans ses pensés quand elle s'aperçoit de ne plus regarder où elle vas et..

**SBAMM!**

..elle renverse litteralement quelqu'un qui tombe par terre sous d'elle.

S_Oh Dieu!Je suis vraiment desolée....J'etais hors de moi..._

Tout à coup elle s'aperçoit de s'etre hurtée avec son ami Li.

S_Oh!Li c'est vraiment toi!_

Li est visiblement en colère,mais aussi un peu embarrassé pour cette position insolite..^^;;;;

L_Mais où as tu la tete?Tu voulais bien me tuer,dis donc?Quel coup!_ 

Sakura voudrait s'excuser mais ses pensées vont au père,alors commence à sangloter,puis elle fond en larmes.

L_Ehi!!!!ehi Ehi!!Pardonne moi!Je ne voulais pas,je ne voulais pas..(O diable!)Ce n'est rien ,je vais bien,je ne suis pas en colère..tu vois?_Li rougit car il croit qu'elle pleure à cause de sa brusque réation._(Diable!Que je suis con!C'est de ma faute si elle pleure...seulement de ma faute!)_

S_Oh_dit elle,qui commence à reprendre haleine_ce n'est pas ça...c'est seulement que mon père.._et elle recommence à pleurer.

L_To..ton père?_Dit il,qui ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle.Il se leve ,prend Sakura par un bras avec premure et il l'amène au parc .Ils s'assisent sur un banc._Maintenant nous sommes seules.Tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe._

Sakura raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé.Elle admet d'etre contente pour son père,mais venir à connaissance d'une nouvelle si grave de cette façon..

L_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.Je ne comprends paston père.Mais maintenant seche les larmes si tu veux venir à l'ecole.Tu veux?_Il lui offre un mouchoir._(Son père est incoscient.Je ne peux pas voir Sakura souffrir comme ça!)_

S_Merci!De m'avoir ecoutée!_smile^^

L_Oh...ce n'est rien.._et il rougit un peu.

Sakura sourit.

L_(Elle est si jolie..c'est si beau la voir sourire encore!)_

Quelques minute plus tard ils arrivent dans le couloir de l'ecole.Devant eux,une scène incroyable:on entend quelqu'un pleurer ,derrière la foule des élèves qui se sont reunis pour curieusité.Sakura remarque que M.me Kimani est là et qu'elle parle directement au gars en larmes.

M.me Kimani est la nouvelle prof de maths,une veritable mégère.On raconte des histoires droles sur elle,qu'elle vit dans un cimitière tellement elle ressemble à une momie..

Elève_ça me deplait vraiment,je vous le jure!Je ne le ferai plus,plus!Mais si je ne prenais pas la sufficence ma mère m'aurait reproché..Perdonne-moi madame!_et il pleure desesperé.

M.me Kimani_D'accord,d'accord Asuka,j'ai compris.Ce n'est pas necessaire de le repeter encore.D'ailleurs,je sais bien qu'il y en a encore,des élèves qui copient_et elle donne un coup d'oeil aux autres ._Pour remedier demain matin je t'interrogerai sur les dernièrs sujets,d'accord?_

Asuka_ah oui oui Madame!Merci infinimment!!!!_

Les élèves commencent à faire retour dans leures classes.

S_Tomoyo-chan,qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé??_

T_Il parait que Asuka-kun soit devenu fou.Toute l'école sait qu'Asuka copie toujours les devoirs en classe-et bien sur qu'il a une peur folle d'etre pris-mais JAMAIS, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il srait allé raconter tout à la Prof..C'est ça qu'il a fait ce matin dès qu'il est arrivé!_

S_O__O!!!

L_O__O!!!

S_Incroyable!_

T_Mais la chose la plus bizarre_elle continue_C'est que ce matin il etait tout tranquille,personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il allait se fondre en larme tout à coup.._

S_C'est vraiment etrange..Il faut du courage pour raconter ses fautes ,devant tout le monde !Dès maintenant,il deviendra le souffre-douleur de l'école!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant la recré Li s'adresse à Sakura._Viens une seconde avec moi.Je dois te parler._

Sakura fait signe que oui,puis ils vont dans un coin isolé de la cour.

L_J'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire depende d'une carte de Clow..et je me refère à ton père aussi.._

Sakura devient triste._Tu le crois vraiment?Crois tu qu'il existe une carte capable d'influencer les decisions des gens?_

L_Ummmm....pas vraiment...car pas un d'entre les deux,ni ton père ni Asuka a menti,non?Mais je ne comprends pas de quelle carte il s'agit!Si nous ne réussirons pas à la capturer elle continuera à frapper les gens tout à coup..et je crois qu'elle soit invisible aussi._

S_C'est naturel,Asuka etait calme ce matin,puis il a changé tout d'un coup._Sakura reflechit un moment,puis elle dit:_Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ton compas?Tu crois qu'il pourrait localiser la carte?_

L_Je ne sais pas.ça ne marche pas avec toute les cartes.Parfois j'ai remarqué qu'il marche seulement pour quelques minute.Ca depend de la carte et de son niveau d'activité:les cartes aiment se faire trouver en certaines circostances et en certaines lieux,et quand elles apparaissent leur niveau d'activité est grand.Par contre elles sont capables de se cacher si elles ne veulent pas etre capturées._

S_Ah,ça je ne le savais pas!O__O_

L_D'ailleurs,il faut essayer quand meme.Peux tu inventer une histoire pour sortir ce soir?On se retrouve au parc?_

S_D'accord.Je dirai à Onii-chan que je sors avec mon petit ami_dit elle avec un ton plaisantin.

L_HEEEEEEIN?QU..QU'EST CE QUE ..TU VEUX...DI-DIRE?????_Li rougit furieusement.

S_DAAAAA je plaisantais!!Tu n'y auras pas cru?AHAHAHA!!!!!!!_Sakura eclate de rire,tandis que Li croit de mourir de peur.

[Pauvre lui!]

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir Li s'est dejà rendu au parc,et Sakura n'est pas encore arrivée.

L_Mais combien de temps il lui faut?

On entend des pas,quelqu'un s'approche.

TAP TAP TAP

S_Je regrette! Je suis en retard car j'ai du convaincre Kero qui voulait absoulement venir malgré qu'il avait mal à l'estomac..et Tomoyo-chan a attrappé un rhum alors elle n'a pas pu venir.Mais elle a voulu absoulement me faire essayer sa dernière création...ça te plait?_

SMILE^^

Sakura fait une pirouette pour faire voir les rubans rose qui embellissent sa tenue.

[c'est la tenue du troisième opening^^]

Li en reste frappé:elle est vraiment splendide.Elle ressemble à une jeune mariée.

Li reste sans mots._(Diable si elle est belle!!!!)Il se sent bruler.

L_Oui...joli....mais bon....non rien....heu...._

[Remarquez les etonnants progrès de Li-kun en langue japonaise^^]

Sakura ne remarque pas son embarras_As tu dit quelque chose?_

L_Je..Je dis que c'est l'heure de commencer,tu es prete?_

S_Oui!_

Li prend son compas.Il recite l'incantation et un faisceau lumineux s'eteint jusqu'à la chevelure d'un arbre pas très loin.

L_La voilà,elle est là bas!_

S_Mais où?Je ne vois rien!_

L_ça n'as pas d'importance,essayons quand meme de la capturer.Tu n'as pas la carte de la création avec toi?_

S_Bien sur!_

L_Alors fais apparaitre un peu de vernis colorée!_

S_Ah!J'ai compris!_

Sakura obéit et fait paraitre un gros recipient de vernis rouge.

Elle s'approche doucement à la carte,puis elle cherche de la tacher en lui jetant la vernis mais elle echoue.On entend clairement un frou frou de feuilles ,la carte lui est echappée.

L_Mince!Tu pouvais faire attention!_

S_O__O Je suis desolée.._.TT_

L_Et maintenant dis moi comment on fait à la capturer!!!_

S_Heu....._

Ils ne peuvent pas voir la Carte .Elle est encore là,derrière Sakura.

Li reprend son compas.Le faisceau de lumière sort comme une fusée.

L_Nooooon ,elle est derrière toi!_

S_....hein?_

Sakura n'a pas le temps de se tourner que la Carte lui passe à travers.Elle tombe par terre evanouie.

L_Nooooon!_Li se precipite vers elle,il s'agenouille,lui souleve la tete et il cherche de la reanimer.Il est visiblement bouleversé et effrayé mais il sait bien que pleurer ne pourra pas l'aider.

L_Courage Sakura,

[c'est la 1ère fois qu'il l'appelle comme ça,il ne l'a pas remarqué?]

reveille toi,s'il te plait!Tu m'entends?Dis moi que tu vas bien..je t'en prie!!_

Après quelques instants Sakura ouvre les yeux.Et elle voit Li plié sur elle ,terriblement preoccupé.

L_Oh,enfin tu t'es reprise...j'en suis tellement content...a-ehm...non ,je voulais dire...tu vas bien non?_Il devient tout rouge pour l'emotion.

S_Li-kun..oui je vais bien mais....Oooooh!_

Subitement Sakura se tais.Elle regarde Li fixement dans les yeux et elle voit son chagrin._Comme il est cher_pense t elle_il se preoccupe pour moi.!Qu'il est doux...il est venu me secourir tout de suite!Qu'il est joli,il est vraiment kawaii surtout avec sa tenue verte....!!

O__O

....QUOI!!!JOLI,LI-Kun!!Mais qu'est ce que tu dis,Sakura???Ohé??????Qu'est ce qu'il me prend?!!!!LI-kun kawaii??Non,si j'y pense mieux je resterai dans ses bras pour toute la vie.....pour .me faire chouchouter..._

A' cette idée Sakura rougit comme une poivron,puis elle devient pale:mais quand,quand elle a pensé cela auparavant?Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?Et qu'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver?Apeurée,Sakura a honte de soi meme et commence à trembler.

L_Mais qu'est ce que tu as?Tu ne vas pas bien,dis donc!_il a chaud.

S_(Oooh je ne peux pas croire qu'il se preoccupe pour moi..Oh comme il est tendre!Je veux l'enlacer...)_Mais tout de suite elle s'arrete,sa volonté le lui empeche .Ses yeux jettent des vives etincelles.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle ressent quelque chose de grand et de profond pour Li,elle en est certaine.Mais elle ne réusssit pas à controler ce battement de coeur inattendu.

Li approche la main de son front pour verifier si elle a la fièvre et instinctivement Sakura recule.Elle a trop peur de se trahire et de perdre le control de soi meme.

L_Qu'est ce qu'il y a?Je veux tout simplement te toucher le front..tu es si etrange!Tu es toute rouge!_

Tout à coup elle se leve_Non..non..t'approche pas de moi!Reste loin de moi!_ Elle est vraiment hors de soi.

L_Mais...Je ne te fais rien du tout!_

S_Perdonne moi..Je regrette...laisse moi aller,s'il te plait!_Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

Desormais LI a oublié la Carte qui a disparu dans la nuit.Il reste dbout,de pierre.

Il est trop frappé de ce que Sakura lui a dit.Elle avait peur de la toucher???

Sakura se renferme dans sa chambreElle est si triste ,et malgré ça elle est si heureuse!

Des idées nouvelles lui voyages pour la tete,interdits?ou simplement cachés?La dernière chose qu'elle veut est que Li s'aperçoive de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.Et si c'etait la faute de la Carte?Si ce n'etait que sa FAUTE?Alors il lui suffirait de cacher ses sentiments pour un peu,jusqu'au moment où on capturera la Carte.Et alors tout sera comme auparavant.Li ne saura jamais rien.Il suffira de ne pas lui parler..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours suivants,Sakura ne fais qu'eviter Li en une façon maniacale.Il ne lui adresse presque plus la parole,et elle ne fait pas son nom avec les amies aussi.Elle n'a parlé avec personne néanche avec Tomoyo qui est son amie la plus chere.Et malgré ça,elle ne peut pas s'empecher de penser à lui.Plus elle le regarde,plus il lui semble beau.Et elle en souffre,de l'aimer sans pouvoir l'avouer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un matin Tomoyo s'adresse à Lidans la cour de l'école pour lui parler de Sakura.

T_Il fait des jours que je la voit si triste!Elle refuse aussi de me parler,malgré elle sache bien que je veut seulement l'aider.Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?C'est à cause de la Carte de Clow?_

L_Je crains que oui.Et puis.._

T_Et puis?_

L_...elle ne me parle plus....elle m'hevite comme la peste!J'ai l'impression que je lui fais peur!_On peut lire le chagrin dans ses yeux.

T_Peur de toi!Daaaa tu plaisante!Vous etes amis!Je sais bien qu'elle te veut bien,j'en suis sure!_

Li rougit un peu.Les mots de Tomoyo lui sont de reconfort.

L_Merci mais je ne vois pas comment l'aider._

Tomoyo sourit malicieusement._J'aurai une idée..._

[Sacrée Tomoyo!!:P ]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain il y a cours de gym.Li est en train de jouer au football avec se s copains quand un gars le pousse etil tombe par terre.

L_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!_Il hurle comme un malade.

_Tu vas bien,LI?Pourtant ça ne me semble pas.._

L_Quelle douleur!J'ai mal au pied!Je crois qu'il s'est cassé!!_

_EEEEEeeeeeh tu exagères..t'en es sur?Il me semble que tu ne l'as pas battu ._

L_Mais oui je te dis!Quelle affreuse douleur!Aaaaaaaah portez moi dans l'infirmierie! _

Ayant entendu ces cris,Sakura comprend que Li a eu un accident.Elle se sent mal lui aussi...la tete lui tourne._(Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?Il souffre,donc?Oh mon pauvre petit LI-kun!je DOIS l'aider!)_Sakura se precipite dans le champ de football,où il y a un group de gars qui entourent Li.

Et li,assis par terre,il voit qu'elle s'approche en courant,l'air bouleversé.Il ressent un sentiment d'emouvement croitre en lui..

_Et maintenant qu'est qu'on fait les gars?Le doc.Hazuki est allé à Osaka!I rentre demain!_

_Vous connaissez les regles,on ne peut pas ammener personne à l'hopital sans la permission du docteur!_

_Et alors?_

_On attend la fin du cours,puis on le porte à l'hopital ._

-Oui mais maintenant il reste seul dans l'infirmierie!_

S_Je le fais moi!Je reste le soigner dans l'infirmierie.Je suis assez douée,j'ai un frere plus grand que moi et je l'ai dejà assisté une fois._

_ah ,tant mieux!(au moins je peux continuer le match,une bonne fois que nous allons gagner 4 à 3!)^^YCourage LI,je te soutiens moi,allons!_

L_Merci,ah si ça fait mal!_

Tomoyo observe la scène de loin,elle sourit.

[Tomoyo est sans doute un de mes personnage preferés..elle est trop rusée!]

Le gars laisse Li sur le lit,Sakura est à son coté.

L_Tciao,et merci encore!_

Sakuraet Li restent seuls.Dès que le gars s'en est allé,Sakura commence à sangloter.Les yeux lui brillent.

S_ça..ça te fait vraiment très mal?_

Li rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux.

L_Heu...oui..un peu...._

S_Et où...ici?_Elle indique le pied.

L_Non....je crois d'aller dejà mieux._

S_Alors tu as p-e la fièvre..fais moi sentir le front._

Sakura appuye sa main sur le front de l'ami.Elle sent la chaleur de son corps,et ses cheveux lumineux et raides,si doux!Tantot il lui parait un enfant timide et sans defense,Tantot un gars qui la desire.....Tout à coup ils restent en silence ,en ecoutant seulement le repis regulier de leurs corps.Ils se regardent dans les yeux,languissemment...tous les deux rouges sur le visage ,le regard tremblant.Elle entend son coeur qui bats,plus fort,encore plus fort.Tout à coup Sakura, le visagetrès proche du sien,elle ressent le besoin irréfrenable d'appuyer ses levres sur celles chaudes et humides de Li.Avant de s'en rendre compte,voilà qu'elle l'embrasse sur la bouche eperdument.La tete lui tourne effroyablement,et lui,attiré come elle sans pouvoir resister,il se laisse transporter par un chaud enlacement.La douleur qu'ils avaient souffert et la timidité laissent place à une etreinte ardente qui semble n'avoir pas de fin.

S_Je t'aime...je t'aime à en perdre la tete...Je ne veux rien autre que toi!_

L_Moi aussi je t'aime tellement,Sakura!_

Ils croient de mourir de joie tous les deux,au point que le pied de Li est MIRACLEUSEMENT gueri et il peut marcher!Ils ont vraiment oublié la raison pour laquelle ils etaient là dans l'infirmierie,on dirait...la carte de Clow et tout le reste...

T_A-EHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

S &L_HEEEEEEEEEEEEIN?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ils tombent du lit.Tomoyo les a bien surpris les mains dans le sac!!!

!!!!!!!!!!Ils brulent comme deux etuves!!!!!!Ils voudraient s'effoncer 1000km sous terre...

S_To-Tomoyo chan...qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

T_Demande -le à LI-kun!Mon idée a bien marché alors,je ne m'attendais pas un tel resultat!_

S_Comment?_

T_C'etait une piège pour t'obliger à parler avec Li-kun(et pas seulement!!)_

Sakura reste sans mots.

T_Je suis certaine que maintenant tu seras capable de capturer la Carte de Clow._

Sakura sursaute.C'etait le dernier de ses preoccupation,elle l'avait vraiment oubliée.Elle avait oublié que son amour n'existait qu'à cause d'une carte cruelle.Alors,ce n'etait qu'un reve,Tout etait faux!Elle aimait Li seulement à cause des caprices d'une stupide,stupide carte!

S_Oh non!Je ne veux pas!_

L_Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas?_

Sakura sanglote._Je ne veux pas perdre l'amour!C'est pas juste!Je t'aime,Li-kun!Mais si c'est à cause de la carte..si je capture la carte je te perdrai à jamais!Je ne veux pas oublier ce sentiment!_

S_ça me deplait tellement..!Je crois que sans toi ma vie n'aura plus de sans._

Li se sent transpercer de douleur.Lui aussi il avait oublié la carte.Maintenant il a l'air d'un condamné à mort qui se reveille d'un reve enivrant.

T_ça me deplait vraiment mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser la carte libre de creer des ennius..(si on peut les definir ENNUIS..).Li-kun,tu n'as pas ton compas?Si je ne me trompe pas,une fois tu as dit que les cartes choisissent où apparaitre,non?_

L_Non,je ne l'ai pas.Pourquoi?_

T_Parce que j'ai l'impression que cette carte soit VEUILLE se faire capturer..et qu'elle ne soit pas très loine d'ici._

Sakura et Li restent sans mots.Tomoyo est peut etre clairevoyante?Ils ressentent l'AURA de la carte,elle est vraiment là!!

S_C'est vrai,elle est dans cette pièce!!Mais je n'avais rien entendu!_

L_Et moi donc!_

T_Vous etiez occupés....^^_

L&S_Ooooooooh...........O__O_

T_Allez,donc!_

L_ça doit etre_dit il,triste comme jamais _la carte de L'AMOUR.Seulement elle peut etre capable de faire tout cela._

Les trois restent en silence,en attandant que la carte,desmasquée, se revele.

S_Il n'arrive rien!Selon toi,Li,comment se peut il?_

T_A-ehm...ça me deplait de vous decevoir mais vous avez commis une bevue!^^_Elle rit comme une malade.

L_ça te semble le moment de rire?Je vais perdre la fille que j'aime et tu rigole??!!!!_

Tomoyo sourit malicieuse.Evidemment elle avait dejà compris tout dès le debut,plus qu'on le pouvait imaginer.

T_Sélon vous,Asuka a avoué d'avoir copié car il est follement amoureux de la prof Kimani?_

Cette question les laisse à contre pied.Ils avaient oublié cette hiistoire.

S_beh..jene sais pas..._

T_Allons!!Il n'avait qu'un fort r mord de conscience,mais il n'aurait jamais dit la VERITE'!_

A' ce mot une lumière intense nait au milieu de la pièce.C'est une lumière bleu,intense,qui envahi rapidemment l'air .

T_C'etait cette ci la carte de Clow!Depechez vous!_

Sakura,restée paralysée,se reveille et appelle sa clé.

S_Carte de Clow!Reprend ta forme originelle!Je te l'ordoooonne!_Elle leve le sceptre et une femme aux cheveux longs,nue

[car la Verité est nue,allez voir si vous n'y croyez pas]

reste emprisonnée dans la carte à jamais.

La carte glisse dans les mains de Tomoyo.

T_je crois que cette carte m'appartienne ...j'ai été habile,n'est ce pas?_

S_Mais oui!Tu as deviné mieux que nous la veritable nature de la carte!_

Tomoyo ricane comme une folle.

T_Quelle carte?Je parlais de vous deux!!!^^_

S&L_AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!_

Sakura devient toute rouge,tandis que li reste la bouche ouverte.

T_Eeeeeeeeeh que c'est belle cette histoire...J'ai dejà une bonne idée pour mon prochaine video...lalala,lalala!_

Elle s'en va,chantonnant.

Sakura et LI,restés seuls,se regardent dans les yeux,embarrassés mais heureux.

S_Alors_dit elle,baissant le regard_Ce n'etait pas la faute de la carte..elle n'a fait rien d'autre que reveler ce qu'on veut cacher ou dont on ne se rends pas compte..._

L_ouais.....moi aussi je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments.. je n'avais jamai eu le courage....

.........mais j'ai tellement souffert dans ces derniers jours que le fait de te revoir si près de moi m'a fait tourner la tete.._

Li la fixe dans ses splendides yeux vert,et elle se perd en regardant son visage doux et parfait.Sakura se jette dans ses bras.

S_Jamais je ne te quitterai jamais!_

L_Je t'aime!_

FIN

[Ma fanfic est terminée!J'éspere que ça vous aie plu!Eh bien ,je ne sais pas quoi ajouter,sauf que j'ai intention d'en taper une autre romantique,qui malheuresement je n'ai pas encore ecrit en italien aussi...elle est dans ma tete et elle attend d'etre ecrite,sniff...]


End file.
